Confused: Love or Money?
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Jika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, mana yang kau pilih antara cinta atau uang? Cinta tak akan membuat kenyang, sementara uang tanpa cinta sama dengan hampa. KyuMin? SiMin? KangMin? LeeMin? Oh, Min! Kau nakal sekali!


**SUPER JUNIOR ©Sment**

_**Cast:**_** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kang In, **_**And other**_

_**Confused: Love or Money?**_

_**.**_

_**By**_

_**.**_

_**Cui'Pz Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**Genderswitch! Don't Like don't read!**_

Lee Sungmin baru saja membuka separuh matanya ketika sinar matahari menyerobot celah jendela. Merapatkan kembali sepasang matanya, ia menggeliat dengan napas yang tertahan. Sebelah tangannya mengurut pangkal hidung. Pening menyerang bersama dengan kesadaran yang mulai kembali. Sungmin membuka paksa matanya yang berat akibat _wine_ semalam. Ah, sebenarnya berapa botol yang ia tenggak semalam? Sungmin berdecak, Leeteuk memang keterlaluan. Suka sekali pemuda itu melihatnya teler. Sudah bisa dipastikan semalam Leeteuk menodainya sebelum mengantarkannya pulang. Dasar curang!

Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa, Sungmin menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Nah, jas Leeteuk masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan hanya itu saja yang tersisa. Duduk bersila dengan kesadaran yang belum sempurna, ia melirik sisi ranjang. Meja kecil di sebelahnya sudah tertata segelas susu dan bubur.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah bangun?" Hankyung melongok dari ambang pintu. "Nee, Sungmin. Kau gila ya? Kenapa mau saja diajak mabuk-mabukan begitu?"

Omelan itu hanya memperparah peningnya. Sungmin tersenyum ketika Hankyung menghampirinya dengan urat-urat jengkel di keningnya.

"Nee, Oppa. Aku salah." Sungmin paling tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, memajang ekspresi melas beberapa menit saja pasti bisa membuat Hankyung menyesal telah memarahinya. "Maaf..."

"A-ya-jangan diulangi lagi."

Nah, Sungmin juga bilang apa. Oppa-nya itu tidak akan sanggup mengomel lama-lama. Dengan senyum lebih lebar, Sungmin mengangguk dan meraih susunya, disusul dengan menyikat habis bubur ayam di meja.

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan siapa ya?"

"Siwon," sahut Hankyung cepat. "Minnie, harusnya kau jangan sampai lupa itu."

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku lupa lagi." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk keningnya. "Terlalu banyak klien. Aku sampai bingung."

Hankyung memutar bola matanya. Adik perempuannya itu, memang tak pernah berubah. "Aku harap kau selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Aku cuma tidak ingin lama-kelamaan kau menikmatinya." Hankyung sama sekali tak berani menatap Sungmin ketika mengatakan itu.

"Menikmati apa?" Sungmin setengah tertawa.

"Jadi wanita jahanam!" suara Hanyung meninggi.

Sungmin tersentak. Seakan ada anak panah yang telak mengenai jantungnya. Tubuhnya setengah terguncang ketika Hankyung begitu saja berlalu sesaat setelah mengatakan itu.

"Harusnya kau berlajar mengakhiri semua ini. Kau pasti bisa."

Sungmin dapat mengdengar suara Hankyung dari luar kamar.

"Ya. Jika aku akhiri, maka aku yang mati," napas Sungmin memberat teringat beberapa daftar lelaki yang harus ia temani demi menggait won dengan cepat. Ia memalingkan wajah, tak ada yang mau terjebak di posisi ini andai tak terdesak. Ia butuh barang itu. Sangat. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan mati!

Dering ponselnya menyibak renungan singkatnya. Ia meraba kasur dan mendapati ponselnya tergeletak di sana. Menatap layarnya sekilas, ia melihat nama Kang In berkedip-kedip di sana. _Kang In?_ Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk apa lagi dia menghubungiku?" Sungmin berdecak, seingatnya Kang In sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka seminggu lalu setelah kenyataan Sungmin hanya mengincar 'dompet' terkuak. Sungmin menimang-nimang sebelum menekan tombol 'ok'.

"Apa?" sahutnya ketus.

"Kau di mana?" Sungmin bersungut-sungut, setelah sekian lama, sikap Kang In tetap saja tidak bisa lemah lembut.

"Aku, di rumah."

"Aku jemput sekarang," putus Kang In tanpa menunggu persetujuan.

"Ap-hey! Memangnya siapa kau?" Sungmin membenahi jas di tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Rambut pendeknya yang dicat kecoklatan masih lepek penuh sisa keringat. Ia butuh beberapa jam untuk mandi sepertinya.

"Aku masih ada janji."

"Dengan siapa lagi?" nada Suara Kang In meninggi. Sungmin bisa membayangkan wajah penuh emosi pemuda itu. Cih, menyedihkan. Kalau saja dia bukan orang kaya, Sungmin bersumpah akan menendangnya sebelum pemuda itu berani mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa maksudmu bukan urusanku?" terdengar tawa di seberang sana. Sungmin mendengus. "Kau masih milikku."

"Milikmu?" Sungmin bersungut, "Jangan bercanda. Kau sendiri yang minta putus kan?"

"Aku tidak serius."

"Tapi aku serius. Aku tidak tahan dengan pria kasar sepertimu." Sungmin mengehempaskan napas lelah sebelum melepas jas Leeteuk yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah berkencan dengan orang lain. Jadi jangan mengangguku."

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli ya?"

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu, Minnie..."

Sungmin tertawa, "Apa peduliku? Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Sungmin menekan tombol off setelah mengatakan itu. lelaki di seberang sana mengumpat, bersumpah akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya apa pun yang terjadi.

:::CLOM:::

Choi Siwon sampai di rumah kecil Sungmin tepat setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan sapuan_ lipgloss_ di bibirnya. Cekatan ia mengintip ke luar jendela, Siwon sudah menghentikan mobil mewahnya di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan senyum, Sungmin kembali menatap cermin, meyakinkan bahwa hari ini tampilannya sudah sempurna sebelum menggiring langkahnya ke luar kamar.

Denting bel terdengar. Sungmin dengan semangat membuka pintu dan mendapati Siwon yang hari ini begitu tampan dengan setelan jas yang entah merk-nya apa. Yang jelas, di mata Sungmin itu terlihat mahal.

"Oppa..." sapanya.

"Kau cantik sekali."

"Gomawo..."

"Sudah siap?"

Sungmin melebarkan pintunya, isyarat agar Siwon masuk dulu. "Masuklah dulu."

Jemari Siwon menahan lengan Sungmin. "Tidak perlu." Senyum Siwon mengembang. "Kita langsung saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oh," kikuk Sungmin menyadari lengannya yang diremas.

Menyadari ekspresi Sungmin, Siwon buru-buru melepas genggamannya, "Mian..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kita langsung saja?"

Siwon mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Lengannya terangkat, mempersilahkan agar Sungmin meraihnya. Dengan senang hati Sungmin melakukannya.

:::CLOM:::

"Oppa..."

Choi Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Sepasang mata teduh itu menyipit, "Kenapa?"

"Tempat ini..." Sungmin tak mampu berkata lagi. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati dirinya sendiri. Ah, bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu jika Siwon akan mengajaknya ke rumah makan paling elit di Soul. Menyedihkan, sepertinya penampilannya yang terlalu simpel ini sudah salah.

Siwon tersenyum, mengerti apa yang mengganggu pasangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Siwon menyenggol lengan Sungin. "Kau sangat cantik. Tidak perlu minder."

Gugup, Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau membuatku malu."

Siwon tergelak. Tanpa peduli dengan sikap Sungmin yang malu-malu kucing, Siwon tetap meraih jemari Sungmin dan membawanya menuju bangku yang sudah dipesannya.

"Aku tidak pernah ke tempat macam ini sebelumnya," bisik Sungmin dengan wajah menahan malu, "Aku pasti terlihat kampungan."

"Tidak. Sama sekali," tegas Siwon lantas buru-buru menarik kursi untuk Sungmin. diperlakukan seperti itu, Sungmin makin kikuk saja. Siwon memang selalu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah. Sial.

Siwon membiarkan Sungmin duduk dengan segala pikirannya yang melantur ke mana-mana sementara ia memanggil pelayan untuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

Sungmin duduk bertumpu dagu dengan mengamati wajah tampan Siwon yang tengah berbicar dengan palayan. Oh, manusia satu itu... Sungmin mengurut keningnya, betapa ia seperti di bawa ke alam dongen jika bisa jadi pasangannya. Kaya, tampan, pintar dan apa lagi yang kurang? Dan bagaimana lelaki yang nyaris tanpa cela itu bisa tertarik padanya? Entahlah, Sungmin juga kurang ingat. Semua seperti mengalir begitu saja.

Sungmin baru mengangkat kepalanya ketika Siwon telah selesai berbicara dengan pelayan.

"Di sini makanannya terkenal enak-enak," gumam Siwon. Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum. Terang saja enak, ini restoran berkelas, batin Sungmin. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening. Keheningan itu baru terpecah ketika pelanyan datang membawa pesanan.

:::CLOM:::

Sepasang mata hazel itu tak mampu berkedip. Kyuhyun sekilas menatap pria di hadapannya, sebelum kembali tumpukan won yang berserakan di meja.

"Untuk apa ini?"

Kang In menyeringai. Ia sudah menduga ekspresi Kyuhyun jika bertemu dengan lembar uang. Dasar pemuda matre.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Pekerjaan?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ya, jelas Kang In, sahabatnya yang kaya raya itu tidak mungkin memberinya uang sebanyak ini secara cuma-cuma. Tapi, pekerjaan apa yang membuatnya rela membuang sekian banyak won? Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya, gatal sebenarnya jemarinya ingin segera meraih dan mencium aroma harum uang di hadapannya, tapi –oh, ayolah... di hadapannya masih ada Kang In, memalukan sekali jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu.

"Ya, aku ingin kau membuat Sungmin berpisah dengan pacarnya yang sekarang. Apa pun caranya!" seru Kang In penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sebenarnya, ia tidak begitu mengenal Sungmin. Yah, mungkin ia tahu siapa yang bernama Sungmin itu dari sekadar foto yang dibangga-banggakan Kang In padanya.

"Ternyata kau sudah putus dengannya, ya?"

Kang In memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa masih tanya? Kalau aku masih pacaran dengannya, jelas aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini."

"Oh, maksudku... bagaimana bisa putus?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Seenaknya saja sikap Kang In, mentang-mentang punya uang... lantas yang lain dianggap binatang tak berperasaan.

"Yang penting sekarang, lakukan tugasmu!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah saat Kang In menegaskan kalimat itu dengan sepasang mata yang melebar ke arahnya.

"Ya... aku usahakan."

"Jangan diusahakan!" potong Kang In.

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Tapi laksanakan!"

_Glek!_

Kyuhyun nyaris terus menahan napasnya di perut saat Kang In memberinya titah yang sepertinya akan sangat berat.

"Aku mau pulang dulu." Kang In meraih ranselnya, melambai kecil pada pelayan kantin dan membayar minumannya sendiri.

Setelah Kang In berlalu pergi, Cho Kyuhyun masih tertahan dengan 1001 pikiran yang mengganjal. Begini, masalahnya itu... tugas dari Kang In yang sepertinya sangat berat itu juga diganjar dengan uang yang begitu banyak. Ah, masa bodo apa yang akan terjadi nanti... lembar won itu tengah memanggil uluran tangannya dengan manja.

**:::CLOM:::**

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, mata lentiknya menyipit mengamati lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bercanda?" Air mukanya menyimpan gurat tak percaya. Apalagi ketika lelaki di hadapannya itu bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di bawah kakinya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku serius," Siwon menjawab mantap. Dengan senyum seribu pesonanya itu ia buat Sungmin hanya menelan ludah. Lee Sungmin menahan napasnya di perut. Mau tidak mau, ia masih mersa tegang. Sudut matanya terarah pada kotak beludru merah kecil berbentuk hati yang masih di sodorkan Siwon padanya. Sejenak, ia melirik sekeliling. Restoran malam ini hening sekali, jangan-jangan Siwon sengaja mem-_booking_ tempat untuk malam ini.

"Menikahlah denganku, Lee Sungmin."

Cincin emas putih di balik kotak merah hati itu terlihat berkilat-kilat. Harganya pasti sangat mahal, batin Sungmin. _Aku mau_! Sungmin girang, _mau cincinnya_!

"A... aku, perlu waktu," gugup Sungmin menjawab. Begitu sulit menjawab tidak, tapi hey, siapa juga yang mau menikah di usia yang masih 19 tahun? Jangan konyol. Baru tahun kemarin ia keluar dari SMA dan dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mengajaknya menikah? Tidak. Tidak. Siapa juga yang mau.

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan dulu." Siwon memakaikan cincin emas putih itu di jari manis sebelah kiri. "Asal kau terima ini. Anggap saja ini tanda, aku telah mengkatmu."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, kedua lengannya terulur berniat memeluk Siwon yang masih melipat lututnya. Terikat dengan seorang lelaki? Ah, Sungmin tak yakin sanggup melakukannya.

.

.

.

_**...Tebece...**_

Gimana? Nggak jelas ya? sengaja... khekhekhe...

Mau lanjut? Review doeloe...

Mau lanjut? Follow twitter (a)nikmatusai doeloe...

Mau lanjut? 50 ribu doeloe...

*plakplok* (dihajar masa)

Becanda, gitu aja emosi... ,

Ya udah, sekian dulu... *pulang babak belur*


End file.
